


Shop Til Ya Drop

by TheDeadAreWalking



Series: Clony Stories [8]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10740273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadAreWalking/pseuds/TheDeadAreWalking
Summary: Clay Jensen? Do you mean: the least fashionable man aliveDay 8 - Shopping





	Shop Til Ya Drop

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Clay.

Clay would like to say he was easy to please when it came to shopping for clothing but he was far from it. He hated everything about it. He hated going, he hated looking, he hated trying things on. If it were up to him he'd buy fifty of the same shirt and call it a day. He was picky, too. If something wasn't the right color or right texture he wouldn't even try it on.

So when Tony mentioned a drive to the mall for some clothing he really wanted to sprint far away.

-

Clay ran his fingers along a rack of shirts and made a face, too rough. Tony picked one up. Clay gave him an envious look, the boy had a stack of shirts, pants, and every other article of clothing. Apparently, Tony didn't give a shit what it looked like or felt like only that it was cheap and fit.

Why would he care? He'd look great in just about anything he put on his body.

"Clay, you gonna try anything on today or was this a wasted trip?" Tony asked picking up a pair of dark jeans.

"I'm looking," Clay said glancing at some button-up tops. He found a light gray one that didn't look awful. He picked it up and immediately put it down, too scratchy.

Tony gave Clay a pointed look, "Mmhm? Because that's what you've been saying all day and so far all you've gotten were a pair of socks."

"It a good deal," Clay said defensively. Tony suddenly handed his mound of clothes to Clay and walked away wordlessly. Clay stared at him for a second before running after him, "What the fuck are you doing?"

"Well," Tony started, "since you can't seem to shop for yourself I'm going to get you something."

"Tony, don't be ridiculous. I'm seventeen, I can buy my own clothing."

Tony ignored him and started poking around and picking up random thing that Clay knew, without a doubt, wouldn't look good together. "Come on," Tony motioned for him to follow and started heading to the changing room, "trade," Tony said handing Clay the clothes he'd picked out for him and taking his mound into the changing room, "You wait here while I try this crap on."

-

Clay sat in the uncomfortable chairs waiting for Tony to exit. He pulled out his phone and mindlessly surface through social medias listening to the rustle of Tony change. Within a few minutes, he emerged with two piles. One he set down on the racks and the rest he kept, "Your turn."

"This is so stupid. This won't look good on me."

"Do you trust me?" Clay nodded, "Good then go be a good boy and try this shit on so we can go home. Oh, and I want to see it on you."

Clay closed the door but not before sticking his tongue out at Tony. He quickly shimmied out of his clothes and pulled on the dark-near-black jean first. Clay glanced in the mirror and shook his head, he looked like an idiot. Next, he pulled on a gray shirt that was defiantly a size too small. Finally, he pulled on a bomber jacket. Well, if he didn't look like he just stepped out of a magazine he didn't know who did. Clay snorted and opened the door to let Tony see, "See, I told you I'd loo–" Clay stopped short when he noticed the look on Tony's face, "What?"

Tony just took a step closer, "You look," Tony swallowed thickly, "Really fucking good."

Clay felt himself start heating up under Tony's eyes as they slide up and down his length, "You think?"

"So good," Tony mumbled. Clay nodded and closed the door swiftly. As soon as the door was closed Tony took a deep breath to calm himself and adjusted his pants. God, he hoped Clay never got a sense of fashion because he's not sure he could handle it.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was funny. Also think of Clay in fashionable clothing?
> 
> Comment what you think!
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/A50218CR)


End file.
